


Three Makes a Team

by hellaradholly



Series: Dorks in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaradholly/pseuds/hellaradholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We might not fall in love, you know.”<br/>“I know. But we can still stop avoiding each other.”<br/>“I’m still awful and insulting.”<br/>“I’ve dealt with worse.” </p><p>This is a birthday present for the wonderful Parker. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Makes a Team

Tobio knew what the timer meant and he knew he was supposed to be excited but it just didn’t seem that important to him. He just wanted to play volleyball. There was also the matter of him having  _ two _ timers. One on each wrist, showing different times that weren’t all that far apart. His mom had been concerned but the doctor had just said that he was special and had two soulmates. 

Learning he had two soulmates didn’t really interest him, but it would be nice if they were also volleyball players. He just carried on with life as usual and paid no mind to the two sets of numbers ticking down on each wrist. 

He hardly considered what kind of people his soulmates would be so it came as a shock when he saw the numbers reach zero as he grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his uniform after too many insults. 

The numbers reaching zero was accompanied by a strange tickling sensation on his wrist that Tsukishima must have felt as well because his expression changed from a smirk to a frown as Tobio let go of him. Hinata just continued squawking, taking no notice of the changed atmosphere. 

“We’re leaving.” Tobio said as he turned away. Tsukishima’s words had cut deep and the fact that they were apparently soulmates made the entire ordeal even more upsetting. He spent the remainder of the night thinking it over and felt that there had to be some mistake. 

But it had to be Tsukishima because contact was what determined the end of the soulmate timer and he hadn’t touched the freckles guy at all. It seemed like some sick joke that his soulmate was a person more insulting and arrogant than Oikawa. 

Tsukishima didn’t even seem to care that they were soulmates so why should he care either? He had never cared about finding his soulmate before so it shouldn’t matter now. Especially since Tsukishima was his opponent in the match tomorrow. He couldn’t lose and nothing had changed. Besides, he had another timer on his other wrist so maybe the other person would be a better match. 

When he officially joined the team things between him and Tsukishima remained tense until Tobio finally pulled him aside after practice once they had lost to Seijou. “Aren’t we supposed to talk about this kind of thing?” 

“Congratulations,” Tsukishima sneered, “we’ve talked about it. Now leave me alone.” 

“What the hell is your problem?” He didn’t think the blond could be even more infuriating but now he wasn’t answering his question, “Obviously we’re supposed to be soulmates for a reason, dumbass.” 

“Except you have another clock so you obviously don’t need me.” 

“That’s stupid,” Tobio grumbled as he let his grip on Tsukishima slacken, “What if they’re stupid like I am? We’ll need someone smart like you around.” 

Tsukishima for his part looked confused and mildly panicked before he pushed his glasses up and averted his eyes. “That being as it may, I’m sure I’m not cut out for being anyone’s soulmate.”

“For someone so smart you think some stupid stuff.” Tobio responded, watching as Tsukishima’s eye twitched in irritation, “If you weren’t supposed to be a soulmate then why would you have two? They always say being soulmates is supposed to make you a better person.” 

“Wow, this must have been really bugging you if you went to someone for advice.” The taller boy said with a slight smirk that was less annoying than his usual.

“Well Oikawa’s been with his soulmate for a long time, even if they only started dating recently.” 

“We might not fall in love, you know.” 

“I know. But we can still stop avoiding each other.” 

“I’m still awful and insulting.”

“I’ve dealt with worse.” 

“Should we go somewhere else to talk?” 

“Probably.” 

After that the two made efforts to get to know each other better and formed a tentative friendship, both surprised by how easy it was for them to talk to each other after the initial awkwardness. 

Tobio always had trouble with words but Tsukishima (Kei, now) was a walking dictionary and would easily supply him with the words he was grasping for. The more time he spent around Kei the less he felt offended by his jabs. He could still be cruel when he felt particularly irritable but that level of irritability was usually accompanied by anxiety. 

There were some things they still kept private but it was safe to call them friends by the time their summer training in Tokyo rolled around. This only made Kei grumble about how their other soulmate must live in Tokyo and that it would be a pain to deal with. It was also annoying that despite the combined efforts of Kei and Yachi he still would be showing up to the camp late.

He was excited to play with the powerhouse schools of Tokyo and to meet his other soulmate. He was always amazed by how well him and Kei actually balanced each other out, though both of them had the habit of being grumpy and stubborn. They’d already had a few fights over minor issues like Kei’s unwillingness to tutor him and Hinata. But now he was at Shinzen High and ready to give it his all.

Tobio wasn’t prepared for his fall out with Hinata or for Kei to suddenly pull him aside with undertones of panic in his neutral expression. “I know who our other soulmate is.”

“Who is it?” Tobio asked as he put his hands on Kei’s forearms. Kei got anxious easily and physical reassurance seemed helpful so he would try to help him regain his composure. 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” he answered as he adjusted his glasses, “Fukurodani’s captain and ace.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing. He didn’t notice at first and I left before he could.”

“Why don’t we go talk to him together then? We do need to talk things over.”

Kei grumbled an agreement at the sound logic presented before him as the two made their way back to the gym. As soon as they entered the gym Bokuto ran over to them while shouting “TSUKIIIIII” and attempted to wrap an arm around the blond. 

“Why’d you run out suddenly? Tetsu thought you were dying or something!” Bokuto said as he slapped Kei on the back, causing the taller to jolt forward and wince.

“Did you really not notice that your timer reached zero, Bokuto-san?”

“It did???” Bokuto reminded Tobio of an owl which was fitting given his name. “Holy shit it did! Do you know who it was Tsukki?”

To his credit, Kei only looked mildly exasperated. “I can’t believe both of my soulmates are idiots. What did I do to deserve this, Tobio?”

“Well you are kind of an asshole.” Tobio answered with a shrug. 

“Wait? Are you guys soulmates?” Bokuto asked as he looked between the two. 

Deciding that pushing Kei’s patience any further would end in a massacre, Tobio answered. “We are. And both of us have two timers, like you do.” 

“So the two of you are my soulmates?” Bokuto practically vibrated with excitement as he hugged both of them, managing to lift them from the ground. “Both of you are so cute!” 

Kei finally snapped as he struggled against the tight embrace. “Put me down!” 

“But I finally get to meet my soulmates! Why do you guys have to live in Miyagi? That’s too far!” 

“Maybe it’s your fault for living in Tokyo.” 

“But I’m the oldest. That makes me your senpai too.” 

“Bokuto-senpai.” Tobio said, testing it out. He really wanted to toss for him. He was the top fifth spiker in Japan so it was an amazing opportunity. “May I toss for you?” 

“Definitely! You’re the genius setter, right?”

“That’s the only thing he is a genius at.” Kei interjected with a smirk. 

“At least I’m not a lazy asshole.” Tobio countered. Being around Kei so often had made him a bit sharper with his insults as well as expanding his vocabulary. 

“Hey hey hey! No fighting!” Bokuto cut in, looking concerned. 

“But we aren’t fighting.” Tobio clarified, somewhat confused. Him and Kei hardly ever had real fights and they definitely weren’t like this. 

“So this is just normal talking for you two?” 

“Yes.” Both answered in unison. 

“That’s weird but as long as you’re not fighting it’s good. Now let’s play some volleyball! Block for us Tsukki!”

“Do I have to?” Kei grumbled as he eyed the two of them, “I’d rather not have my arms blown off.”

“But you need to get better if you’re going to beat Ushiwaka!” Bokuto declared as he pulled Kei towards the court. 

“Shouldn’t I be playing someone better than you then?”

“Rude Tsukki! I’m one of the best spikers in Japan!” 

“I’m aware Bokuto-san. Let’s just get this over with before Tobio combusts from anticipation.” Kei relented as he got into position.

After playing until it was time for dinner they all exchanged phone numbers. It was hard dealing with the long distance so Kei and Tobio would have skype calls with Koutarou whenever they could. When the younger two became third years, as well as captain and vice-captain, it was well known that they were dating and also in a relationship with a college student in Tokyo. 

It was a normal night after practice with the two of them in the club room after everyone else when something broke and they kissed for the first time. They hadn’t planned on doing anything until they could do it with Koutarou as well, but it wasn’t something they could help. Tobio had always wondered what it’d be like to kiss the smirk off of Kei’s face and he found it to be extremely satisfying. 

The kiss was awkward and clumsy, leaving both of them embarrassed when it broke. The residual awkwardness didn’t stop them from loosely holding hands as they walked to Tobio’s so they could talk to Koutarou. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you two had never kissed before now?” Koutarou asked, looking at them incredulously.

“No. We only just recently felt comfortable enough to start dating.” Kei clarified, his fingers loosely linked with Tobio’s own, “We also didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“You guys are too cute! I wish I was there so I could kiss both of you!”

“Well, both of us will have entrance exams for colleges. And we want to go to colleges in Tokyo.” Kei said, blushing at what was implied.

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait to see you guys! And maybe all of us could get an apartment together!”

Kei heaved a sigh, “We’d have to look into school policies and we won’t know if we’ll get in and-”

“Kei,” Tobio interrupted, “you’re thinking too much. You’re way too smart to not get into whatever university you want and with you as my tutor I have good chances.” 

“Yeah! You’re super smart Kei!” Koutarou reassured with a large smile. 

“Thanks.” Kei mumbled as he rubbed his eyes while pushing up his glasses. “I know I’m kind of an asshole and don’t say things but I care about both of you a lot.”

“Of course you do, stupid.” Tobio responded, clasping one of Kei’s hands. “And don’t demote yourself, you’re a full-fledged asshole.”

“Wow, when did you become so rude, Tobio?” 

“When I started being around someone as bitter as you.”

“You do have an influence.” Bokuto commented, watching them with a pleased smile. 

“Both of you are awful. Why do I even try.” Kei complained despite the gentle smile adorning his features. 

Tobio couldn’t wait for the three of them to live together though. He was happy to have met his soulmates and to be taking new steps with them.


End file.
